The Tribe
by Fiona Le Fay
Summary: Eilwen meets a mysterious boy in the forest. Is there more to this boy then meets the eye? And with the arrival of a bloodthirsty warrior after a werewolf pack, will Eilwen and Merlin's relationship ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

They ran.

There was no other choice.

The thundering echo of hooves followed them; getting closer and closer.

As they rounded a corner, they could sense his presence.

The dark shape gained momentum; creeping up on their tails.

A cry; a howl; and they were gone.

Eilwen found a cozy seat next to the tree and sat.

The sun was bright; reflecting lightly off the surface of the pond.

The grass smelled sweet: the perfect place to read.

Eilwen opened the large book; looking for the page she stopped at.

A paragraph about different types of animals caught her eye.

As she re-read the first sentence about animal enchantments the memory of why she had stopped crept into her mind.

Eilwen had risen early so she could start her lessons with Merlin. But when she arrived at Gaius' room, Merlin was nowhere to be found.

Eilwen asked Gaius where he was; Gaius told her that Merlin was out hunting with Arthur.

"You mean holding Arthur's entire kill, right?" she had asked sarcastically.

Gaius chuckled. "If you see it that way, then yes."

Eilwen plopped down into a chair. "It's not fair; how am I supposed to learn magic if Merlin is always with Arthur?"

"It's the life of a manservant, my dear. Merlin would be happier to teach you than assisting Arthur; I'll tell you that." Gaius said as he fixed up some materials on the table.

"How are your lessons coming along?"

"They're getting better." Eilwen replied. "I can move things more easily now."

"That's wonderful." Gaius said. "What about stopping time? Have you mastered that yet?"

Eilwen's eyes narrowed. "No, I still can't seem to grasp it. Every time I try I end up getting a headache."

"I'm sure you'll get it in time." Gaius reassured. "I have faith in you."

Eilwen gave Gaius a small smile; then returned to sulking. "Now what am I going to do today? I figured that I would be practicing with Merlin all day."

Gaius thought for a moment then walked over to one of the bookcases. He retrieved a large leather bound book and flipped through it.

"This might help aid you, my dear." He said handing it to Eilwen.

"What is it?" she asked touching the smooth surface of the smooth leather cover.

"It's a book of mythical animals." Gaius replied. "I'm more than certain that you'll enjoy reading it. And it's such a lovely day; why don't you go down to the small lake near the castle? I'm sure it will suffice."

It did more than suffice.

It was perfect; far enough away from the hustle and bustle of the castle but close enough to run back to if faced with danger.

But how could something dangerous occur in a place like this?

Eilwen finished the paragraph about animal enchantments; resting her eyes for a moment.

As she felt the warm sunshine on her cheeks, she wondered what Merlin was doing.

She knew that he was with Arthur and a mental image of Merlin falling all over himself trying to keep up with Arthur's fast pace made her giggle.

How peculiar humans were. They we much more complicated than what her lessons taught her. Then again, her lessons were based on any scrap of writings that her people found on the ocean floor. Most of the writings found were books; catalogues, medicine journals, and Eilwen's favorites: story books. She would spend hours reading tales about princes, princesses, and monsters.

Memories of sitting in the giant dome library; the only structure that was completely deprived of water flowed through Eilwen's head.

The days spent in that building; reading, hearing the books being read by the elders, and arguments that would erupt over the latest find was some of the happiest days of her life. Well, until coming to Camelot.

Eilwen thoroughly enjoyed her moments spent in the ancient castle and its surroundings. Being here helped her see how humans really behaved. Arthur wasn't at all what she had pictured a prince to be. He certainly looked the part; but he wasn't as charming as she had imagined.

_Human nature_ Eilwen concluded.

What worried Eilwen most of all was her sea stone. She was positive that Arthur was the keeper of her stone. But after her conversation with the dragon; there were doubts.

Eilwen touched the green stone around her neck.

The one way she could possibly stay at Camelot forever.

Her last chance to be free…

SPLASH!

Eilwen was jerked out of her daydreams at the sound of a louder than normal splash.

She quickly looked around for the source of the sound: nothing.

And then she heard it.

"HELP!"

The voice sounded male; but it was distorted.

Eilwen rushed towards the pond; frantically searching the water.

She noticed ripples coming towards her. She looked up and noticed a patch of reeds jerking violently.

"That's definitely not the wind." Eilwen said to herself.

There was only one thing to do.

Eilwen quickly removed her white, fingerless gloves; throwing them on the grass. She removed her white slippers: the ones that always pinched her toes.

She positioned her arms above her head and dove into the pond.

The water was horribly murky and Eilwen found it difficult to see; she relied on her instincts.

She could feel the pulses in the water and followed them; swimming with incredible speed.

The pulses gradually became shorter: Eilwen was nearing her target.

She reached out her hands to locate the source of the commotion. She touched something smooth and fleshy: an arm.

Eilwen grasped the arm; pulling it and herself to the surface. She could hear the creature gasping for air as she pulled it to the edge of the pond.

Eilwen still couldn't see a thing; she rubbed her eyes in attempt to remove the muck that had accumulated. As her vision returned, Eilwen could see exactly what, or who, was making all the ruckus.

A skinny, medium size boy with dark brown hair was curled up on the grass besides her.

He was wearing ripped brown burlap trousers and nothing else. He was completely drenched from head to toe.

Eilwen turned the boy over on his back. She placed her head on his chest and listened for any signs of life.

She could hear his heart beating; his chest slowly moving up and down.

Eilwen patted his face.

"Come on, come on!" she said.

The boy suddenly coughed up some water: his eyes opened.

Eilwen sighed in relief; he was breathing.

She helped him slowly to move into a sitting position. The boy moved his shaggy, wet hair out of his eyes; dark shade of brown to match his hair.

The boy looked at Eilwen; fright reflecting in his eyes.

"You saved me…" he said in a quiet voice.

"I did." Eilwen said. "Are you alright?"

The boy looked at his arms and legs. "I seem to be."

"What happened?" Eilwen asked.

"I was fishing." The boy responded. "And I guess I fell in."

"I guess you did." Eilwen said laughing as she examined the drenched boy. "You're sopping wet."

"So are you." The boy pointed out.

Eilwen lifted up a dripping sleeve. "It seems you're right. How am I going to explain this?"

The boy smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Eilwen replied smiling. "I'm Eilwen; what's your name?"

After Eilwen had asked this, the boy's demeanor changed. He seemed to pull back a little: his smile vanished.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's ok."

The boy shook his head. "Cameron."

"Alright Cameron, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

They shook hands. As they did Eilwen noticed a long, pink scar across Cameron's right arm.

"How did you get that?" she asked shocked.

Cameron realized what Eilwen was asking about; he hesitated.

"I was in an accident."

"Well, that didn't happen when you fell in the water." Eilwen noted. "I have a friend who is a physician, let me take you to him and maybe…"

"No!" Cameron cried.

Eilwen was startled with the sudden hostility that Cameron showed.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"It's fine." Cameron replied in a quiet voice. "It's healing and I don't want to trouble you or your friend." He stood. "Thank you again for saving me."

Cameron gave one last half-hearted smile to Eilwen and proceeded to walk into the direction of the forest.

Eilwen watched the peculiar boy jog away. An unsettling feeling crept its way into her stomach: who exactly was that boy?


	2. Chapter 2

"Eilwen, why you all wet?"

Eilwen glanced at her dress. She had completely forgotten that she was dripping wet. She was just so intent on getting back to the castle to tell Gaius what had happened that she had run through the castle soaking wet. Eilwen sat down on a stool near the fire.

"I saved a drowning boy." she said squeezing water from her hair.

"Did you really?" Gaius said shocked as he handed her a towel. "He didn't see, well you know." He held up a hand and wiggled his fingers.

"I don't think so." Eilwen replied recalling the rescue. "He seemed a little too afraid to notice anything like that."

"Understandable." Gaius said. "Did the young man tell you his name?"

"Yeah. He said his name was Cameron." Eilwen replied. "And I tried to get him to come back to the castle with me. He has a huge scar on his arm, Gaius. It looked painful."

"Well, if you ever see this Cameron fellow again, insist that he come and see me." Gaius said. "I'm more than willing to help."

The door to Gaius' apartment flew opened and an exhausted Merlin stumbled in; falling into the nearest chair.

"Why is it always me? 'Hold my sword, Merlin', 'gather up the kill, Merlin,' 'lick my muddy boots, Merlin'; I can't take it! There are days, Gaius, there are days." He looked over at Eilwen, who was still sitting by the fire. "Eilwen, why are you all wet?"

"It's a long story." She replied, continuing to wring out her hair.

"Eilwen saved a drowning boy this morning." Gaius informed Merlin.

Merlin gave Eilwen a shocked look. "Really? What happened?"

"It was just some boy who was fishing. He fell into the pond and couldn't swim, so I helped him." Eilwen replied simply.

Merlin's eyes widened. "Did anyone see you? Did you use water sorcery? Did you…?"

"For the last time: no one saw me!" she cried in anguish.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Merlin prodded.

"Yes." Eilwen affirmed. "I had to save him. Besides, what was I supposed to do: let the boy drown?"

Merlin gave Eilwen a sympathetic look. "No. Just be carful, alright?"

Eilwen fumed. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone off gallivanting with Arthur this morning!"

Merlin sat up. "Like I have a choice; I'm his servant, Eilwen. I have to go with him practically everywhere!"

She crossed her arms. "You could have at least warned me."

"How was I supposed to know Arthur wanted to go on a last minuet hunting spree?" Merlin argued.

The conversation erupted into a full blown argument; until a small chuckle broke the fight.

"Lover's quarrel, I take it?" he asked smirking.

Shock and embarrassment crossed Merlin and Eilwen's faces.

"W-what?" Merlin stuttered. "No, that's not…huh?"

Eilwen shifted slightly. "Why would you think of such a thing, Gaius?"

"You two bicker like an old married couple." Gaius replied.

Merlin and Eilwen looked at each other slowly.

"Well, I can affirm that we're only on friendly terms." Eilwen replied smugly.

"Yeah, what she said." Merlin agreed.

Gaius smirked again. "Whatever you say."


	3. Chapter 3

Eilwen decided to return to the pond the next day; hoping to have another chance meeting with Cameron. She surveyed the whole area surrounding the pond but to no avail; the boy was nowhere to be found.

Eilwen, exhausted after her fruitless search, flopped on the ground.

"This is hopeless." She sighed.

"What's hopeless?" someone asked.

Eilwen sat up quickly to find the origin of the voice.

A tall shaggy brown haired boy stood over her: Cameron.

Eilwen struggled to stand up. Cameron helped by grasping her wrist. His strong grip practically broke Eilwen's arm.

"You're rather strong, aren't you?" she asked playfully.

Cameron smiled weakly.

"I've been looking all morning for you!" Eilwen said changing the subject. "And I'm glad that you're not sopping wet this time."

"Or shirtless for that matter." Cameron added.

"That too." Eilwen agreed.

Cameron suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to give you this." Eilwen replied rummaging through her bag. She retrieved a small vial containing a white liquid. "This should help with that scar of yours."

She handed the vile to Cameron, who took it slowly.

He inspected the vial. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I know what it's like to be in trouble." Eilwen replied. "And that scar looked fresh and painful. I couldn't let you suffer like that."

"But you don't even know me."

"I do now; you're Cameron and you're not a good swimmer…"

"But you don't _know _me." Cameron interrupted.

"I would like to know you." Eilwen said.

"Would you really?" Cameron asked, inching closer to Eilwen. "How do you know that I'm not a monster? That I wouldn't hurt you? That I won't _kill_ you?"

He was inches away from Eilwen now; close enough that she could smell the earthy scent of the woods on his beige tunic.

She swallowed hard; staring him straight in the eyes.

"It's your eyes."

Cameron glared at her. "What?"

"Your eyes." Eilwen repeated. "They're not the eyes of a monster: they're too kind."

Cameron's face twisted in anger at Eilwen's words.

"You have no idea _what_ I am!" he sneered. "How stupid are you; telling how someone is or not just by looking at their eyes? It's ludicrous!"

Eilwen flinched at Cameron's hurtful words. "I just wanted to help you."

"I don't need help; so stay the hell away from me!"

Cameron turned and ran into the forest. Eilwen watched him leave, still in shock of what had just occurred. All she wanted to do was help Cameron; was that so wrong?

Eilwen felt her now empty bag.

"But he took the vial." She said, a smile returning to her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"At least he took the ointment." Gaius said. "I spent all night preparing that."

"I'm sure he's grateful for it." Eilwen insisted. "Even though he didn't show it."

Gaius shrugged. "He's a young man; I'm sure he wasn't thrilled with the idea of being helped by a girl."

"That's no excuse!" Eilwen exclaimed.

"That's how some people are: they want to be as independent as possible."

Eilwen scoffed. "And you know what else?" she said, completely ignoring what Gaius had just said.

"What else?" Gaius asked.

"He tried to scare me. Can you believe that?"

"How so?"

"He was trying to convince me that he was a monster or something. 'I could kill you' he said."

"And why would he do that?"

"I haven't the faintest. He's probably bonkers."

Gaius nodded slowly; lost in thought.

The door to Gaius' apartment flew open and a, yet again, tired Merlin stumbled in.

He was dressed from head to toe in armor; most of it falling off.

"Another busy day?" Gaius inquired.

Merlin pulled off his helmet. "You have _no_ idea."

"Eilwen, would you be a dear and help Merlin with his armor?" Gaius asked.

Eilwen nodded and promptly helped Merlin with the removal of the armor.

"I often ask myself: 'why is it when Arthur has a new sword he has to test it out on me?' I think I may have found the answer." Merlin said panting.

"And what answer would that be?" Gaius asked.

"I run. Stacks of hay don't run. And you know something else: I think he enjoys hitting me with those swords. Wait, I take that back; I _know _he enjoys hitting me with those swords!"

Eilwen placed the pieces of armor on the floor. "Then if you don't enjoy it, just say so."

Merlin sat on a stool. "If I could, don't you think I would have said something already?"

Eilwen shrugged as she pretended to rearrange bottles on the table.

Merlin rubbed his arms. "Enough about my day; what about you Eilwen? Did you find that Colin boy of yours?"

Eilwen rolled her eyes at Merlin. "His name is Cameron not _Colin. _And yes I saw him; Gaius prepared a healing ointment for his scar."

"I'm sure he appreciated it." Merlin said.

Eilwen furrowed her brow. "I'm not too sure about that."

"Why; a pretty girl showing up in the forest with a bottle of medicine just for me? I would appreciate that." Merlin replied as he leaned on the table.

"I'm sure you would." Gaius added. Merlin gave him a 'knock it off' look.

Eilwen continued. "Maybe I should stop going to look for him."

"Good idea; you just never know about some people." Merlin commented removing the last bits of armor.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Eilwen decided that she wouldn't venture into the forest that morning. Instead she stayed put in her nice, warm bed that resided in her room. She was more than thankful that she finally had her own room. She snuggled into the blankets that enveloped her mattress; wrapping them as tight as she could around herself. Her pillows were large enough to bury her face into; and she did so with pleasure. Eilwen decided to forget about the strange boy in the forest. He obviously didn't want Eilwen's help, so she wouldn't waste time or energy on a lost cause.

A nice, non-eventful day: just what Eilwen needed.

But just as Eilwen was starting to relax, the door to her chamber flew open.

"Eilwen are you awake?"

Eilwen groaned. "Merlin, don't you _ever_ knock?"

"Oh right; sorry." Merlin closed the door behind him. A few knocks followed.

Eilwen sighed. "Come in."

Merlin re-entered the chamber. "You awake?"

"What do you think?" Eilwen asked sarcastically as she propped herself up.

"I think you're a mermyd who wants to see who just arrived at the castle."

"Who?" Eilwen asked rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know who it is really, but he looks weird." Merlin replied.

Eilwen gave Merlin a 'is this really worth my time?' look.

"Oh, come on! Please?" Merlin begged.

"Fine! Just give me a moment." Eilwen said giving in.

Looks like her plan went right down the drain.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just wait until you see him." Merlin assured Eilwen, who was less than pleased being dragged out of bed to stand in an almost empty throne room. Only the highest officials of Camelot were there: which meant that this was a very important visitor.

Uther sat on his throne; a less than amused look on his face.

_He must have been dragged out of bed too_. Eilwen thought to herself.

Arthur was seated next to him; as well as Morgana. They also looked rather restless.

"How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Eilwen asked.

"Dunno. They had to take his horse to the stables. His abnormally large, black horse." Merlin replied, a glint in his eye. "He might be royalty or something."

Eilwen begged to differ. "That doesn't mean anything; he just has a fat horse."

Merlin let out an exasperated sigh. "You're no fun."

Eilwen was just about to argue when a trumpet sounded. The assembly of people shifted into their proper places in anticipation of the foreign visitor. The echo of large footsteps could be heard from outside the room.

And then the visitor entered.

At first Eilwen thought it was a giant black dog because the creature wore a giant black fur pelt over his shoulders.

The visitor walked into the room with an aggressive manor, it gave off the impression that he was even more animal like than he was letting on.

The man halted before Uther; kneeling.

Eilwen strained to get a better view of him; standing on the tip of her toes to see over the heads of the members of court.

When she finally managed, her eyes widened.

The man was well built; very muscular. He was tan with short black hair, bright green eyes, and a severe looking face. A green and gold tunic adorned his muscular shape.

"My lord." The man said with a gruff tone.

"Rise." Uther instructed. "What is your name?"

"I am Nedric McHelln." The man replied.

"And your business?"

"I'm on the trail of a pack of wolves."

Murmurs rippled throughout the room. Uther raised a hand to quiet the crowd.

Nedric continued. "This specific pack has desecrated my village; killing countless innocents. I must put a stop to their rampage."

"And why did you come here?" Uther asked, unfazed.

"I've followed them to the forests surrounding your castle. They are so vast I can't possibly find them on my own; I need the help of your best riders to assist me."

"Why should I lend them to you?"

"I've heard of your strong dislike of beings of the magical persuasion."

This got Uther's attention. "And?"

"These wolves aren't your run-of-the-mill wolves. They're werewolves." Nedric replied.

This time the court erupted in conversation. Even Merlin was dumbfounded.

"He's not serious. He can't be." He muttered to Eilwen.

Eilwen didn't say a word. This whole thing was getting good.

"Silence!" Uther demanded. The crowed silenced themselves; turning their attention back on Nedric.

"Are you positive about this?" Uther asked his voice flat.

"Aye, I am my lord." Nedric assured. "There are four of them: three men and a woman. I saw them change with me own eyes."

Uther took this into consideration. "Can you give a description?"

Nedric nodded. "The leader of the pack is tall and strong, but pale as the full moon. His eyes are dark brown; his hair matches his eyes. The woman, his mate, is small and fragile. She is also as pale as he is, but her hair is as white as her skin. The other male is muscular with tan skin and wild black hair. The last is the youngest of the pack with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes."

"Are there any other defining traits about them?" Uther inquired.

"Aye; the youngest has a scar across his right arm. I gave it to him as he was fleeing from me."

Eilwen felt her whole body go numb.

Uther thought for a few moments; reaching a decision.

"I will lend you aid for your mission. But if I discover that you have been lying to me, the consequences will be grave."

Nedric bowed low. "I understand, my lord. Thank you."

Nedric was escorted out of the throne room and court was dismissed.

Merlin turned to Eilwen. "That was exciting, huh? That Nedric guy looks fierce, right Eilwen. Eilwen?"

Eilwen couldn't move; she couldn't talk. Just one thought pounded in her head.

_I have to find Cameron. _


	7. Chapter 7

"I have to say, that Nedric McHelln was quite impressive. You should have seen him, Gaius; he was huge!"

"He's a tracker, what did you expect?" Gaius replied. "They're built like behemoths."

Merlin took another swig from the drink that Gaius had given him. "But this guy was enormous! How could someone be that strong? It's inhuman."

"More importantly; what was this whole werewolf talk about?" Gaius inquired.

"Apparently a pack of werewolves attacked his village killing thousands. He's out for vengeance, I guess."

Gaius glanced at Eilwen, who hadn't touched her fish. She just sat here staring at her hands.

"Eilwen?"

Eilwen's head snapped up. "Gaius? Oh, sorry, I was just…thinking."

"I can see that; but you must eat something, dear. You look rather famished."

Eilwen couldn't argue with that; she hadn't eaten a proper meal like this in a few days. The only times she could eat what she wanted was when Gaius would sneak her a fish or two.

Merlin nodded in agreement. "She's been like this ever since we left the throne room. Not saying one word; staring off into space."

Gaius gave Eilwen a concerned look. "What's bother you, my dear?"

Eilwen bit her lip. "It was what that Nedric fellow said; about the werewolves."

"What was that?" Gaius asked.

"He said that the one werewolf had a scar on his arm; just like the one Cameron had."

Merlin shook his head. "That's not possible. These creatures have been missing for weeks. This Cameron guy probably just hurt himself."

"Doing what? That scar looked fresh, Merlin; fresh and painful. Why in the world would a boy like him deliberately hurt himself?" Eilwen said.

"Dunno, people do idiotic things. Maybe he hurt himself working or something."

"Maybe." Eilwen said in a hushed tone.

"Maybe he did maybe he didn't; we can't be sure. But what you must do is not to go looking for that Cameron boy again, just incase. Do you understand Eilwen?" Gaius said taking Eilwen's hands in a firm grasp.

She couldn't meet his eyes. "I understand."

But Eilwen couldn't get Cameron and the werewolves out of her head.

She lay awake on her bed staring at the ceiling; contemplating her next move.

She could just lay here in her bed, trying to forget about Cameron. Or she could go and find him again; to warn him.

But what if he wasn't one of the suspected werewolves; Eilwen might make a complete fool out of herself.

On the other hand, what if he was one of the werewolves; and what if the story that Nedric told was true. Eilwen might get herself killed.

_But everyone has a chance for redemption. _Eilwen thought. _What if they killed all of those people by accident? Maybe the werewolves were the ones being attacked. _

There were so many questions that needed to be answered; and there was only one way to get those answers.

When the first light of dawn tapered in through Eilwen's room window; her decision was made.


	8. Chapter 8

"You'll need as many riders as we can gather." Arthur told Nedric as they surveyed a map that was spread out on the table. "The forests are vast and deep."

"As I suspected." Nedric replied as he rubbed his chin. "And those creatures are crafty: they can hide amazingly well."

Arthur and Nedric continued to discuss their plans while Merlin watched from the corner.

He was stuck with awe at the sheer presence Nedric possessed. Today he was wearing a brown tunic that was adorned in green trim around the neck and arms. He wore thick strapped sandals on his massive feet. And his trademark black animal pelt lay across his shoulders like it did they day he arrived at Camelot.

Merlin hoped that Arthur was going to include him on the hunt. Merlin was well aware about how dangerous werewolves were, but he wanted so badly to see one up close. He also wanted to help Nedric. The thought of thousands of people being killed maliciously by a pack of deranged werewolves made Merlin's blood boil. Merlin wasn't one for bloodshed, but in this case he didn't agree with the deaths of innocents.

"Merlin!"

Merlin snapped to attention at the sound of his name.

"You'll be assisting both Nedric and me on the hunt, understood?" Arthur said still hunched over the map.

"Yes, of course sire." Merlin replied trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

_Wait until Eilwen hears about this_. He thought smugly to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Eilwen made sure she packed the necessary precautions. Her vial of blue herbal water, some raw fish, and a knife she stole from the kitchen: just incase. She wore her usual blue dress with the flowing sleeves; her green cloak tied around her shoulders. She snuck out through the servants exit and into the castle grounds; making sure to have her hood completely over her head so no one would recognize her.

Eilwen quickly walked away from Camelot; reaching the edge of the forest. She retraced her footsteps to the area where the pond was. She figured this as the best place to start.

And so the search began.

The day went from dawn to afternoon; and still no sign of Cameron.

Eilwen was becoming frustrated and tried. She had searched every possible place where Cameron or a werewolf could be hiding. Caves, opening in trees, even near other ponds and areas of water: still nothing.

Eilwen plopped down on a log taking a much needed rest. She took out the fish she had packed earlier; eagerly gobbling it down.

She lowered the hood to her cloak and proceeded to remove her shoes. Her feet were killing her: mermyds were not built for walking long periods of time. She gingerly massaged the webbing between her toes trying to find some sort of relief.

And then something caught her attention.

A flash.

Light? It didn't look like light.

The quick movement almost resembled a person running incredibly fast.

Eilwen forgot about her aching feet as she returned them to her shoes.

She rose and ran quickly after her prey.


	10. Chapter 10

There was one setback to assisting Arthur and Nedric: Merlin was forced to hold both of their swords, and Nedric's was ten times larger than Arthur's.

Merlin struggled to keep up with their pace as Nedric and Arthur made their way to the armory. When they arrived (_finally_ Merlin thought) Arthur persuaded Nedric to use some form of armor to cover his almost bare body.

"I appreciate the offer, my lord, but I'd rather use my own methods to kill the beasts."

Arthur was persistent. "They way you described the creatures leads me to believe that they are not easily defeated. They might kill you."

Nedric's face reflected no fear at Arthur's words. "This is the way my people have fought for centuries; it would be a disgrace to my ancestors if I used any foreign methods."

"I admire the respect you have for your culture." Arthur replied. "But if any armor is needed at all, don't hesitate to use it."

"Your too kind, my lord." Nedric replied.

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement. "You may browse the armory for any weapons you think we might have to use. Merlin will stay here just incase you need any assistance."

Merlin looked at Nedric, who seemed unfazed by what Arthur had just said.

Arthur walked in front of Merlin, retrieving his sword.

"Don't make an ass out of yourself." He warned.

"Wouldn't think about it." Merlin replied smiling.

Arthur gave him a 'you have been warned' face and left.

Now it was just Merlin and Nedric.

Nedric continued to inspect the various weapons that the armory held. Merlin awkwardly stood in the center of the room, watching him.

"So," Merlin started thinking it was time to end the awkward silence. "Those werewolves must be pretty hard to find, huh?"

"They are incredible beasts." Nedric replied inspecting a sword.

"I know, I've read about them" Merlin boasted. "They're humans until the full moon when they change into their wolf form."

"You know much, young one." Nedric said, never lifting his eyes from the weapon.

Merlin smiled. "It must take a skilled warrior like yourself, to hunt these things, right? I could never do anything like that."

Nedric stopped inspecting the sword; looking Merlin dead in the eye. "Have you ever witnessed the mass murdering of your very own people?"

Merlin had no idea what Nedric was getting at. He shook his head.

"Watching as your friends are killed trying to run for their lives?"

Merlin suddenly felt uneasy. "No."

Nedric moved closer to Merlin; his eyes shone with a fiery brilliance.

"I had to stand there; watching my family, my wife and children, be slaughtered before me. Could you ever stand to see anything that gruesome?"

Merlin back up and gulped.

Nedric must have become aware of Merlin's uneasiness because his eyes suddenly changed. He coughed and moved backward.

"That's why I must hunt the wolves. There are always repercussions."

Merlin hesitated to say anything else.

Nedric took one last look at Merlin; returning to inspecting the weaponry.

As Merlin watched Nedric his fear gave way to sympathy. The poor man was tormented by the deaths of his family and friends; that's why he wanted to hunt and kill the werewolves so badly.

"I understand." Merlin said quietly. "And I'm sorry."

Nedric didn't seem to hear him; his mind on other matters.


	11. Chapter 11

The forest was turning into a labyrinth as Eilwen tried to follow the phantom shadow. She desperately wanted to stop and catch her breath, but she just had to find Cameron.

The figure in front of her seemed to gain speed; Eilwen followed suit.

The figure must have been loosing drive because it suddenly slowed down. This caught Eilwen off guard.

Then she saw why.

The figure walked into a small clearing in the forest. There was a fire raging in the middle; two other figures sat around it.

Eilwen quietly crept behind a tree: watching.

"Did you loose her?" one of the figures asked.

The figure Eilwen had followed nodded. "I think so."

She recognized the voice: Cameron.

Eilwen leaned in closer to hear; a twig cracked beneath her foot.

All three figures were alerted; jumping to their feet. The two figures that were seated around the fire ran with lightning speed to where Eilwen stood.

Two giant hands roughly grabbed her arms, pulling her towards the fire.

They threw her onto the ground.

"Lost her, huh?" one of them said.

Eilwen looked around at the angry faces staring at her.

The descriptions that Nedric gave weren't as descriptive as she had thought.

The leader, Eilwen assumed, was very pale but he had hints of pink in his cheeks. His hair was long, brown, and stringy. His eyes were narrow, sharp, and a pale hazel color. His mouth quivered with disdain. The leader wore trousers with a gray tunic. A gray cape lay across his shoulders.

The other man was much bigger. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders. His eyes were large and alert. His skin was as a rich dark color; matching his hair. He only wore trousers and a vest; no shirt.

And then Eilwen caught Cameron's face. He was furious beyond words; his face showed it.

"Please, don't hurt me." Eilwen pleaded.

The leader and the strong one circled her.

"Why shouldn't we?" the leader asked.

"I'm here to help you." Eilwen replied.

"Help? We know what you're going to do." the strong one replied.

Eilwen swallowed hard. "Inform Nedric? Never."

She looked at Cameron; pleading with her eyes for help. His eyes were on her; their stare cold and unfeeling.

"What should we do with her?" the leader asked.

"We haven't eaten anything this big in a while." The other man replied licking his lips. "And this little lamb is quite tempting."

"I have an idea." The leader said. "Cameron this is your problem: you solve it."

Eilwen glanced at Cameron. The coolness and rage immediately left his eyes at the leader's proposal.

"W-why should I make a decision? You're the l-leader." He stammered.

"But it's your fault she's here. You need to deal with her: the rest of us will just reap the benefits." The leader responded.

Cameron looked from Eilwen to the leader; his eyes wide with panic.

_This is it. _Eilwen thought. _I try to help, and look what it gets me. _

Another thought struck her filling her with regret.

_I didn't say goodbye to anyone. Will they come looking for me? What will they find: scraps? And I still don't know how to stop time! _

The leader and his accomplice circled in; anticipating Cameron's decision.

"You will not touch the girl." A velvety voice commanded.

The leader and the strong man stopped moving. They parted to the sides so Eilwen could see who had saved her.

A tall thin woman with long silver hair approached the little gathering. She wore a man's white tunic that was missing the sleeves. Her eyes were a brilliant clear blue; her skin matched her hair.

She slowly walked over to where Eilwen still sat on the ground. She leaned in close and sniffed.

"This girl speaks the truth; she is here to help, not to harm."

"How can you be so sure Wynoa?" the leader asked.

"I can smell it on her: she's an innocent."

The leader didn't argue. He and the other man baked up behind the woman.

"Are you the one who saved our Cameron?" she asked capturing Eilwen's eyes in her gaze.

All Eilwen could do was nod.

"And are you the one who gave him the medicine?"

"Y-yes." Eilwen croaked out.

The woman's face softened; a small smiled spreading across her lips.

"Such a lovely girl." She said. "The pack thanks you for your kindness."

Eilwen's eyes widened. "So you _are_ the werewolves then?"

"Yes." the woman named Wynoa replied standing up.

Eilwen struggled to stand; a strong hand helped her up.

Eilwen gave Cameron a 'thank you' look as he let go of her arm.

"I apologize for the pack's aggressiveness. One can't be too careful." Wynoa said.

"Understandable." Eilwen replied dusting off her dress.

"I would like to formally thank you for rescuing Cameron from drowning." Wynoa continued. "He is the youngest of our pack and the most inexperienced."

Cameron made a small groan behind Eilwen.

"The water was quite murky." Eilwen said trying to make Cameron less embarrassed. "I even had a hard time swimming in it."

Wynoa smiled. "Now young miss, would you mind telling us why you wanted to find the pack so badly?"

"I wanted to warn you about Nedric; he's here and searching for you."

"What else is new?" the burly man scoffed.

"Henery, don't make our guest feel inadequate." Wynoa warned. "She came all this way to warn us. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, he's not alone. He is being assisted by the knights of Camelot in the hunt for you."

Wynoa's face fell. "How many?"

"I'm not completely sure." Eilwen said truthfully. "But there are many knights, I know I've seen them."

"So you are from Camelot?" the leader asked.

Eilwen nodded. "I reside there for the current moment."

Wynoa looked like she was going to be sick. She hobbled to a log that was placed besides the fire.

"I think it's time to let our guest know the truth behind this whole matter."


	12. Chapter 12

"For centuries, my people hid themselves from the humans. We knew that they wouldn't understand what we were."

"Werewolves." Eilwen said.

"Good guess, but not exactly; it is true that this pack takes the form of wolves, but we are forced to be that way. We are called _forma amoveos._"

Eilwen instantly recognized the term. "_Shape shifters_?"

Wynoa nodded. "Now, you see, we take the form of humans during the day and our animal forms at night so we can coexist with the humans and not risk getting ourselves killed.

"Long ago, both of our families upset a very powerful witch that resided in our village. It's been so long that the families can't quite remember what exactly happened: my guess is that we stole something of hers. But, for whatever reason, she placed this curse on our families: that we would be human by day and beast by night. Our pack used to be very vast, but time has ravaged our numbers. Today the pack consists of myself, my husband and leader Daman, Henery; his brother, and Cameron; my brother. We lived in a small village near the West before we were forced to flee. We blended into the community; no one suspected a thing. At night we would leave the village to venture into the surrounding forests to hunt. But, while we were living in the village; someone took a rather unusual liking to me."

A low growl emitted from Daman's throat; he apparently didn't like this bit. Wynoa bade him to sit besides her. He obeyed. Wynoa placed a white hand on his knee lovingly.

"I caught the eye of a strong tracker; a very well known and liked man of the village."

"Nedric." Eilwen whispered making the connection.

Wynoa nodded. "He would always follow me in the village when I did my shopping; stopping to chat with me. He even visited my home on occasion to see if any work needed to be done. Of course, I was married and he would only come around when Daman was out; but nevertheless it still bothered me. You see, he was also married with two children. Nedric's fondness became so overwhelming that Damon made Henery accompany me to the market for protection. But it didn't work."

At this point, Wynoa's eyes had begun to water. Daman wrapped an arm around his distraught wife.

Cameron joined the group; continuing the story.

"One night, before the sun had gone down, we retreated into the forest to do our nightly hunting. Little did we know we had an unwelcomed guest following us; and when the sun set, we transformed. Nedric had witnessed the whole event, hiding behind a bush. He returned to the village and told the elders what he had seen. Our pack was imprisoned upon our return. We tried to explain to them that we were not dangerous. But no one would listen to us. Humans scare so easily."

Eilwen's brow furrowed. "But where does all this mass murder come in? Nedric said that you killed his whole village."

Cameron lowered his eyes. "They did that to themselves. The villagers started to bicker and fight over what to do with us. Some wanted us killed; others wanted us to be imprisoned for life. Nedirc offered a bargain: he would keep Wynoa as a slave and the rest of our fates would be left to the villagers." His voice cracked. "The villagers agreed and we were sentenced to die."

The tone in Cameron's voice only cemented Eilwen's belief that he was telling the truth.

Cameron raised his eyes; pain and remorse flickered in them. "We couldn't let that bastard hurt Wynoa. We did what we had to do."

Eilwen lowered her eyes. "You killed the villagers to protect your sister: I can't penalize you for that."

"It's all because of me!" Wynoa wailed. "If I had done something…"

"Hush now, there was nothing any of us could have done." Daman said lifting Wynoa's chin. "It's not your fault you're so beautiful."

The two kissed sweetly; Eilwen adverted her eyes in embarrassment.

"So, the pack has been traveling all about trying to escape Nedric, right?" Eilwen said trying to change the subject.

"That's correct." Henery replied in his deep throaty voice. "We've avoided him until now."

"Why can't you just keep running? I'm sure he'll give up, everyone does in the end." Eilwen suggested.

"We could, but Nedric will never stop. His desire to capture Wynoa is powerful; it'll keep him going for years. And Wynoa in her current condition doesn't let her run for long periods of time." Damon replied.

Eilwen tilted her head in confusion; then Damon placed his hand on Wynoa's stomach tenderly.

"You're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Wynoa smiled. "Yes, with twins."

"Congratulations." Eilwen said warmly. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to exert yourself in your…well you know."

"It just complicates things." Cameron said staring into the fire killing the semi-joyous mood. "He'll catch us if we stay here too long, I know it."

"Than I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Eilwen assured. "I know people who would be more than willing to help. I promise; we'll get you all to safety."

Daman stood; approaching Eilwen he offered her his right hand.

"Thank you, young miss. The tribe appreciates your kind assistance."

Eilwen took the leader's hand in a firm grasp. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Henery suddenly snapped his head to the sky. "Sunset: I think the young miss should be getting back."

"I agree." Daman said letting go of Eilwen's hand. "I'm sorry you have to see this."

"I don't mind." Eilwen said warmly.

As the sun retreated from the sky and darkness enveloped the forest; the pack suddenly started to change. All four were shrouded in a bright yellow light, almost as if the sun had taken over their bodies.

Eilwen had to shield her eyes from the intensity of the light; when the lights desist she slowly removed her arms.

In the place where the pack stood now sat four large wolves. Eilwen stood gazing at the larger than normal animals.

There was a big brown wolf with strange hazel eyes. He sat next to an even bigger black wolf with intense eyes.

_Daman and Henery. _Eilwen thought. _It must be. _

On Daman's left was a smaller snow white wolf with brilliant blue eyes.

"Wynoa?" Eilwen asked out loud.

The white wolf trotted over to where Eilwen stood; bumping her head against Eilwen's hand.

Eilwen bent down so she could be eye level with wolf Wynoa.

"You're even more impressive as a wolf." She said scratching her behind the ears.

Eilwen suddenly felt another bump on her left side. A small shaggy chocolate colored wolf with bewitching green eyes rested it's head on her knee.

"Cameron? Is that really you?"

The wolf lifted its head and licked Eilwen's cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said.

The white wolf bumped Eilwen's hand again to get her attention.

"I know, it's late and I should be getting back to the castle." She said standing. "Thank you all for not eating me."

The brown and black wolves howled; making it sound like they were laughing.

Eilwen smiled weakly. "I'll return if I hear news about Nedric."

She turned to leave, but felt another bump. She looked down; meeting the big green eyes of Cameron.

"It's alright; I can find my way back. You best stay here; it's dangerous to be out looking like _that_ right now."

But Cameron was insistent; he kept nudging Eilwen's hand.

She looked at Wynoa for approval. The white wolf gave a few quick nods as a response.

"Alright then, let's go. No doubt Gaius is worried about where I could be at this time at night. And I'd rather not have him discover that I was disobeying him."

Cameron barked in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

The walk back to Camelot seemed a lot quicker than before. Eilwen figured that it was probably because Cameron was with her; and even though he wasn't much of a talker, he was a good listener.

"And the cup of water exploded! Can you believe it? Merlin was completely drenched. It was hilarious!"

Cameron made a high pitched noise that sounded like a chuckle.

Eilwen giggled to herself.

"I know what it's like to have to hide something that's part of you." She said now taking a serious tone. "The pack thinks I'm human, right?"

Cameron nodded his wolf head.

"I look it, but I'm not." She stopped walking and took off one of her gloves. She wiggled her pale webbed fingers in the moonlight.

Cameron backed up a bit: visibly shocked.

"See, we're not that different." She gingerly replaced the glove on her hand. "Or Merlin for that matter; he can perform magic but he has to hide it from everyone."

Cameron let out a small whimper as if saying 'I understand'.

"I think you would like Merlin." Eilwen said. "He's a bit of an idiot at times, but he tries to do what's right; even if it means getting pelted with yesterday's vegetables."

Wolf Cameron stopped walking. They had arrived at the pond where they first met.

"Is this as far as you can go?" Eilwen asked.

Cameron nodded; a regretful look in his eyes. Eilwen bent down and patted his head.

"I'll come back and visit, ok? Don't worry: I won't let Nedric hurt you. Any of you. I swear."

Cameron whimpered, nudging her hand.

"I'll bring Merlin next time. He'll just love meeting all of you, I know it."

Eilwen gave one last pat on Cameron's head then made her way back to Camelot.

Before she crossed the threshold of the palace grounds, she took one last look at the pond.

Wolf Cameron was still sitting there: watching Eilwen with his bright glowing green eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where have you been all day?" Gaius asked a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "You had me sick with worry!"

Eilwen removed her cloak, throwing it on a nearby stool. She rushed over to where Gaius was sitting looking over a book.

"You wouldn't believe what happened today!"

Gaius' eyes narrowed. "Do I need to ask? You didn't go into the forest after those wolves did you?"

Eilwen's face turned pink; her eyes shifted.

"Yes…but it's ok Gaius 'cause they're innocent! You see, Nedric fell in love with the pack leader's wife and they're not really werewolves they're shape shifters! And…"

Gaius lifted up a hand to hush Eilwen. "Please, my dear, these ears are too old to listen to a million things at once. Slow down."

Eilwen took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "To make a long story short, Nedric is the guilty one not the wolves. They were in danger and they acted in self defence. If Nedric hadn't made a big fuss about them in the first place, none of this would have happened."

Gaius stared at her for a long time; searching for any lies in what she had said. He sighed.

"I believe you. It's just trying to get everyone else to believe you that is the problem."

"We'll just talk to Uther. He has to believe us!"

"But we need proof, Eilwen. We can't just go to Uther telling him Nedric is the one at fault, not a pack of werewolves."

"They're not werewolves; they're shape shifters who just like to take the forms of wolves." Eilwen corrected.

"In any case," Gaius continued. "It's still not wise to challenge Uther's decision. The riders will go searching with Nedric tomorrow: we are helpless."

Eilwen's eyes widened. "Tomorrow!? Why so soon?'

"Nedic wants to dispose of these creatures as soon as possible." Gaius replied rubbing his forehead.

Eilwen shook her head. "Doesn't matter, we'll leave right now. We'll get them out of here, send them someplace far, far away. Merlin and I will…"

The look on Gaius' face when Eilwen had mentioned Merlin stopped her mid sentence.

"What is it Gaius?"

Gaius's eyes reflected sadness; he was just about to say something when a familiar voice interrupted.

"There you are Eilwen! I was just looking for you." Merlin said as he approached the small gathering. "I have amazing news!"

"So do I." Eilwen said. "But you first. I feel like I've been talking all day."

Merlin smiled. "I get to go hunt for the werewolves with Nedric! Actually, I'm more like assisting him with the hunting, but I get to go! I finally get to see a werewolf up close, isn't that incredible?"

Eilwen's face fell at what Merlin had just said. He noticed the sudden change.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be pleased?"

"Pleased?" Eilwen's voice started to rise. "Pleased about you going off to kill some poor innocent creature?!"

"Innocent?" Merlin asked his nose wrinkling with disgust. "They killed Nedric's whole village: you heard him."

"That's partly true, but it was all caused by Nedric. He fell in love with the pack leader's wife. He saw them transform and alerted the village council. They were imprisoned and they had to save themselves from being killed. That's what happened."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Now you've gone too far."

"What?" Eilwen asked, shock in het tone.

"I know you're on a mission to save every magical creature in the world from destruction, but these monsters killed Nedric's family! They deserve what's coming to them." Merlin said.

Eilwen looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Of all people Merlin, I thought you would be the one to empathize with them!"

"When a man's family is slaughtered in front of his eyes, all of my empathy seems to 'magically' run out." Merlin replied coolly.

Sadness quickly turning to anger, Eilwen slammed her fist on the table. "Fine! I'm going to help them with or without you!" she retrieved her cloak from the table; storming out of the apartment.

Before Eilwen could properly slam the door behind her Merlin shouted.

"Fine! But don't expect any sympathy from me _or _Nedric when those wolves turn on you!"

Gaius walked over to Merlin; smacking him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Merlin asked as he rubbed where Gaius had hit him.

"That's for being an idiot." Gaius said smacking him again.

"Ouch! And that?"

"That was for Eilwen." Gaius said smirking.


	15. Chapter 15

Eilwen returned to her room in a tizzy. She flopped herself on the bed: trying to calm herself from the recent fight.

She had thought that Merlin, of all people, would have understood the shape shifter's dilemma.

Apparently she was wrong.

Merlin was obviously blind sighted by Nedic's heroic air. If only Merlin could see what he really was: a liar.

But that was beside the point now: Eilwen needed to take action. She had to see the pack

as soon as possible, no matter what. She needed to help them; but how?

Eilwen could hide them.

No, that wouldn't work; there weren't any safe places around Camelot anymore.

She could show Uther what they really were; but that would be even more dangerous.

And then an idea hit her.

She could go with them: far away from Camelot and Nedric. She could take them to another place, another country even.

Merlin.

It stuck her again. What would he think? Would he miss her? Would he come looking for her?

Probably not; not after what he said to her. He probably hated her as much as he hated the wolves.

That was reason enough for her to leave. There was nothing here at Camelot for her now. She would miss Gaius, but he would soon forget about her. Just another specimen that presented itself to him: another picture out of a book.

Arthur: her one hope of staying at Camelot forever. But what was the point if his father discovered what she was doing? Or what she herself was. And Arthur would surly take his fathers side if it came down to it. The thought gave Eilwen chills. The sight of two less than pleased Pendragons was not something she needed right now.

Eilwen packed quickly. A few dresses, her potions, a few books, her sea stone necklace, and the knife she stole from the kitchen.

She would leave immediately; there was no time to waste.

When everyone was asleep, Eilwen crept her way through the castle. She slipped out the kitchen exit and onto the castle grounds.

She made extra careful that the night watchmen didn't see her; otherwise she wouldn't be going anywhere.

The moon served as her only light as she made her way back to the pond. Eilwen stopped; turning around to look at Camelot.

It might be her last.


	16. Chapter 16

It was dawn when Eilwen finally found her way back to the pack's camp. Everyone was asleep, except Cameron who was seated on a log staring into the last remaining embers of the previous night's fire. He snapped out of his daze when he caught sight of Eilwen making her way to where he sat. Cameron's eyes lit up when he saw her. He rose and greeted Eilwen; clasping her hands.

"Back so soon?" he asked a joking tone to his voice.

Eilwen grimaced. "Yes, but not for fun: Nedric is starting the hunt."

Cameron's jovial mood darkened. "You're not serious."

"I am." Eilwen replied gravely. "The pack needs to get out of her as soon as possible."

Cameron looked over at his sleeping family members. "Can't we let them sleep a little more? We just finished hunting and Wynoa was extremely tired."

Eilwen frowned. She knew that Wynoa was fragile at the moment; but the pack needed to get far away from Camelot; quickly.

"A few more moments, but that's it."


	17. Chapter 17

"My men are assembled and awaiting your command." Arthur informed Nedric as they prepared to begin the hunt.

The riders were mounted and waiting on the castle grounds. Nedric was fasting some weapons onto his belt. Merlin stood next to him helping with the last minute adjustments; he struggled trying to hold Nedric's sword. As Nedric reached for it, the sword slipped out of Merlin's grasp; hitting ground with a clang.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin as he retrieved the sword. But even he had a difficult time trying to pick it up.

Nedric took the sword from Arthur's hands; swiftly and effortlessly sheaving it.

"That is quite a sword." Arthur commented trying to mask his embarrassment.

"I forged it myself." Nedric replied. "I only use it for this _purpose._"

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement. "It's completely understandable; after what happened. Shall I tell the guards it's time?"

Nedric nodded.

Arthur turned to leave; giving Merlin a look as he did.

Merlin waited until Arthur was out of earshot before he spoke.

"I'm sorry I dropped your sword."

"No need to apologize." Nedric replied. "You're not as strong as I am."

Merlin shrugged off the indirect insult.

A stable boy interrupted their short conversation; leading Nedric's massive black horse to where they stood.

The animal seemed anxious. It couldn't stand still; it kept whining and snorting as it prodded at the ground.

Nedric didn't seem phased as he mounted the beast. Merlin was brought a chestnut mare;

which hailed in comparison to Nedric's steed.

The riders positioned themselves in two lines behind Nedric.

Arthur positioned himself and his white steed on Nedric's left; Merlin slowly trotted next to him.

Nedric extended his sword; making it reflect the first rays of dawn.

He cried out and the hunt began.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm really sorry about treating you the way I did." Cameron said after a long time. He and Eilwen were still sitting on the log that now sat in front of the completely extinguished fire.

"I forgive you." Eilwen said smiling. "You were being cautious: I can understand that."

Cameron looked down at Eilwen's gloved hand.

"You know that scar?"

"How could I forget it?" Eilwen replied.

Cameron hesitated. "Nedric was the one who gave it to me."

"I had a feeling." She gave Cameron a sympathetic look.

"When he was chasing us here; I stumbled and fell on my back. He tried to cut me open."

Eilwen saw how hard it was for Cameron to tell her this; his hands shook as he tried to grip them.

Eilwen lightly placed a hand on his hands. Cameron stopped shacking; meeting her eyes.

"I'm so sorry you got involved." He whispered.

"I'm not." Eilwen replied smiling. "I'm not letting anything happen to you."

Cameron looked like he was about to say something but the once sleeping Henery suddenly sat up; wide awake.

"He's coming."

"What?" Eilwen asked.

And then they heard it.

The sound of hooves hitting the ground with unbelievable force: coming in their direction.

The noise stirred Wynoa and Daman from their slumber.

"What's going on?" Daman asked.

Eilwen panicked.

"Everyone get up! We have to leave!"

"Why? I was having a lovely dream about…" Daman started.

"I don't care about your bloody dream!" Eilwen shouted. "Nedric is coming!"

Daman and Wynoa's eyes widened in fear. They struggled to get themselves up off the ground.

Eilwen walked out into the clearing: straining to see any sign of the approaching hunter.

And then she saw them.

The riders, lead by Nedric, were fast approaching the clearing: the sun reflecting off their armor.

Eilwen could make out the outline of Nedric and Arthur near the front of the riders. She also caught sight of Merlin; lagging behind them.

Sadness and disappointment came over her as she watched the spectacle. She had hopped that maybe Merlin would change his mind: apparently he didn't.

Eilwen shook off her feelings and replaced them with concern and urgency. She returned to where the pack was now assembled, waiting for her command.

"They're closing in; we need to leave now."

"Where will we go?" Wynoa asked.

"I don't know." Eilwen replied honestly. "We'll just have to run. Everyone follow me."

Eilwen half expected Daman to protest; asserting himself as leader, but he stayed silent listening to Eilwen's directions.

Eilwen quietly led them through the forest; making sure they didn't run into Nedric.

The group weaved through the maze of trees, searching for a way out.

After long last they found one. The group emerged from the forest into a small clearing. Eilwen took a look around to make sure Nedric wasn't in sight: so far so good.

"Come on." She instructed the pack. "He could catch up any moment."

She turned to move on, but Cameron had stopped completely.

"Cameron?" Wynoa quietly asked.

"I think he caught up." Cameron replied pointing.

Eilwen followed his arm to where he was pointing.

Sure enough, there was Nedric and the riders at full gallop, moving quickly towards them.

Eilwen had to think quickly. She dug through her pouch; retrieving a blue bottle.

"Everyone go ahead; I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked moving closer to Eilwen.

"More than sure." Eilwen said. "Now go; all of you!"

Damon gave an appreciative look at Eilwen. "Everyone move out!"

Wynoa slowly followed her husband; Henery close behind.

Cameron placed a hand on Eilwen's arm. "I'll wait for you."

Eilwen nodded. "Go."

Cameron turned and followed his family.

When Cameron was far enough away, Eilwen opened her bottle, pouring a large amount of blue liquid into her hand.

She had to do this quickly before Nedric got any closer; otherwise Arthur might she her.

Not like it mattered at this point, but Eilwen didn't want a bounty on her head either.

She chanted an incantation; throwing the liquid in front of her.

When the liquid hit the grass it instantly turned into a thick slab of ice; creating a barrier between her and the on coming hunter.

As they got closer, Nedric noticed the mysteriously formed ice on the ground. He slowed down his steed, causing the rest of the party to do the same.

"Where in the hell did all the ice come from?" Arthur demanded angrily.

Merlin looked around for the culprit; he caught sight of Eilwen, shrouded in her green cloak.

"Eilwen." He whispered.

Arthur must have heard him because he did a double take. "Eilwen?"

He spotted the shrouded figure standing behind the ice. "That can't possibly be her. You're seeing things, Merlin."

Merlin kept his eyes on Eilwen; he could feel her cold gaze even though her eyes were masked by the cloak.

Nedric didn't move; his body frigid.

"Sorceress." He whispered.

"Pardon?" Arthur asked.

"Sorceress!" Nedric screamed raising his sword. He jumped off his horse and charged at the ice.

Eilwen didn't move; she knew that no matter what he did, he couldn't break through her ice barrier.

He hacked at the barrier with wild fury. Arthur remained on his horse, unsure of what to do.

"Nedric, it's no use. We can continue the hunt tomorrow; don't waste your strength on this." Arthur said after a few moments.

Nedric slowed his movements to a stop. He glared angrily at Eilwen behind the ice.

"You can't protect them forever, sorceress." He sneered. "I'll return; and they will pay for what they have done."

Eilwen didn't respond; she stood her ground. She took one last look at Merlin, then turned and left.

Without even seeing her eyes, Merlin knew Eilwen was crying.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are they gone?" Daman asked as Eilwen approached the pack. They had successfully found a small cave opening where they would most likely stay for the night.

Eilwen whipped her eyes. "For now. No doubt they'll be back tomorrow."

"We'll be long gone by then." Daman said. "But first things first: we need to gather firewood. Henery, Cameron; come with me."

Cameron walked over to Eilwen.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly

Eilwen nodded; sniffling. "Yeah, I'll be fine. No worries."

Cameron looked like he didn't believe her, but Daman was leaving and he needed to follow the leader.

Wynoa sat in the mouth of the cave; shielding herself from the sun's rays.

Eilwen took a seat next to her; bringing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Why are you distraught, young miss?" Wynoa asked in her light voice.

"Distraught? I'm not distraught."

Wynoa gave Eilwen a sly look. "Was that not a tear I saw on your face?"

Eilwen crouched over. "Was it that obvious?"

"A wolf _forma amoveos_ doesn't need to have perfect eyesight to see you were deeply troubled. Do you wish to discuss it?"

Eilwen's straightened up. "I thought he would have jumped at the chance to help!" she blurted. "But he's _so _taken with Nedric's story that he's blind to everything around him!"

"And who is this _he_ we're talking about?" Wynoa asked.

"A friend." Eilwen replied. "Or at least I thought he was a friend."

Wynoa moved closer to Eilwen. "It seems to me this friend is more than a friend in your mind."

Eilwen shifted uneasily. "Of course not! He's just a friend: a very annoying and idiotic friend."

Wynoa smiled. "I'm quite sure you don't even believe that. Poor Cameron."

"Cameron?" Eilwen asked.

"It seems that boy has really taken a liking to you." Wynoa said casually. "It'll break his heart to learn that your affections belong to another."

"It's not like that at all!" Eilwen insisted.  
Wynoa smiled. "Don't try and pull the wool over this wolf's eyes. I know a girl smitten with love when I see one."

Eilwen blushed furiously at Wynoa's words. Wynoa only smiled.

"I won't tell Cameron; I'll leave that up to you. Just be gentile with him, he's never found someone he was found enough of."

Eilwen nodded.

Things couldn't get any more interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

The hunting party returned to Camelot empty handed. The riders dismounted their horses; dispersing.

And for good reason.

A very furious Nedric dismounted and stomped through the castle grounds.

"Should we say something?" Merlin asked Arthur as they stood together watching the fuming Nedric.

"Best not." Arthur said. "Let him go off; it was a very unfortunate and odd event that happened today. I still can't get my head wrapped around it."

"Neither can I." Merlin lied.

"Why did you mention Eilwen earlier?" Arthur asked suddenly as he removed his riding gloves.

Merlin thought quickly. "I mentioned her 'cause…I haven't seen her in a while, that's all."

"Really?" Arthur inquired. "I swore I saw her yesterday in the passages on her way to Gaius' room. She's always spending her time there it seems."

"You have no idea." Merlin said under his breath.

"I've noticed something." Arthur continued. "You two spend an awful lot of time together."

"Do we?" Merlin asked. "Well, Gaius is my…"

"No, not Gaius you idiot!" Arthur said. "Eilwen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Merlin. Don't you think I notice? You two are always going off together doing heaven knows what."

"Pardon?" Merlin asked his voice cracking.

Arthur shot him a cold look. "I don't give up that easily. You've been warned."

Merlin stood motionless on the castle grounds, watching Arthur walk off.

Just what he needed: more trouble.


	21. Chapter 21

Nedric sat in front of a small table; a map unfurled on top. He traced a line with his finger through the pass where the ice barrier had appeared.

By this time tomorrow it should be completely melted; making it easier to follow the pack.

Nedric slammed his fist on the table. This would never have happened if that sorceress hadn't appeared.

Nedric wondered how in the world the pack acquired a sorceress to assist them.

He wasn't sure how powerful she was; but it was no matter, just a minor setback.

He would dispose of her with the rest of the anomalies.

A small knock interrupted Nedric's thoughts.

"Enter."

Merlin slowly entered Nedric's chamber; a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

He presented it to Nedric, who took it quickly; gulping it down.

"I'm sorry about what happened today." Merlin said staring at Nedric who had now completely drained the cup of its contents.

Nedric belched and whipped his mouth. "Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault the daemon's enlisted the help of a sorceress."

"I know, but I know how desperate you are to get rid of the wolves."

Nedric rubbed his forehead. "Is it that obvious?"

Merlin made an uneasy chuckle.

Nedric now turned his attention onto Merlin.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Merlin was caught off guard. "C-come again?"

Nedric sighed. "Looks like you haven't. You would never understand what a power it is."

Merlin had no idea where this conversation was going, or why it had even started in the first place; but something didn't sit right.

"I might; try me."

Nedric took a long look at Merlin; making sure that he was safe to talk to.

"I was taken with this unbelievable beauty once. She was perfect in every way: until I discovered who she really was."

"We're not talking about your wife, are we?" Merlin asked cautiously.

Nedric shook his head. "Don't misunderstand: I loved my wife, but she was my wife. This woman was a goddess."

Merlin had to stifle a laugh: this was getting ridiculous. A strong man like Nedric getting all poetic; it was quite a sight.

"And this other woman?" Merlin egged him on.

Nedric's eyes suddenly darkened. "She was promised to another; but I didn't let it disconcert me. I would follow her while she was in the market, just marveling at her beauty. And then one day I discovered who she really was: a monster."

This story was sounding quite familiar to Merlin.

"Does this have something to do with the wolves?"

Nedric's face changed; his cheeks were bright red, his eyes wild with fury.

"Of course it has to do with those damned wolves! Don't you see: she was one of them! A monster stole my heart."

"But, if you truly loved her, why should that matter?" Merlin asked.

"It's unnatural! A human and a creature like that? Unheard of; why would you even say something like that?"

Merlin wrestled with his next question. "Please don't mind me asking, but what exactly drove the pack to kill your entire village?"

Nedri's face turned from red to pink to pale. "I must say, young one, I blame myself for that. I had the lot thrown in confinement."

"What happened? Did they rebel?" Merlin asked.

Nedric lowered his head slightly. "I do take some of the blame; but if it wasn't for that woman!" he slammed his hand on the table again. "This was because of her! If she hadn't used her magic, none of this would have happened!"

"It's not your fault you fell in love with someone who was…_different_ than you." Merlin said.

"No, it's not." Nedric said. "It's _hers_. And now she has a sorceress helping her; she was the one who cast this spell over me in the first place!"

Merlin shook his head. "I wouldn't say that."

Nedric glared at Merlin; standing he grabbed his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"Oh really? What would you say then, boy?"

Fear and panic ripped through Merlin's body as he struggled to talk his way out of the situation.

"I would say that you should calmly talk this whole mess over with the wolves. Maybe some sort of agreement could me made?"

Nedric shook him slightly. "That'll never work! They'll most certainly use that sorceress they have to cast more spells on me!"

Merlin winced as Nedric occasionally shook him. "Why not speak with her? Maybe she'll stop."

Nedric stopped shaking Merlin; slowly lowering him to the ground.  
"I know what I'll do." He said quietly.

Merlin adjusted his jacket. "You'll talk to her?"

"I'll kill her first." Nedric replied. "I'll slay her so fast she won't know she's dead."

Merlin froze where he stood. "No, no that's not…"

Nedric placed a giant hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I'll get rid of the sorceress and then head after the wolves. Without her they'll be defenseless."

Nedric gathered up his map; quickly striding out of the chamber.

"Oh no." Merlin squeaked.


	22. Chapter 22

Merlin ran as fast as he could down the corridors; he needed to speak with Gaius immediately.

He turned a sharp corner; smacking into something or someone causing both to hit the ground with force.

Merlin winced at the fresh pain in his backside.

"Merlin?" came an annoyed voice.

Merlin flinched at the tone: Arthur. He struggled to get up; trying to help Arthur in the process.

"Let go; I can get myself up!" he barked as he stood; whipping imaginary dirt off his trousers. "Why were you running in the corridors may I ask?"

"I was on my way to see Gaius; it's kind of important so I…"

"Wait a moment." Arthur said stopping Merlin in his tracks. "What's so important that it causes you to run all over the castle?"

"It's about Eilwen."

"Really?" Arthur said surprised. "That's a coincidence, I was on my way to talk to my father about her."

"Why?" Merlin asked quickly.

"She seems to have gone missing. I've looked all over the castle for her and she's nowhere to be seen."

"I know." Merlin said trying to inch away.

Arthur stopped him again. "Wait, you knew she was missing and you didn't say anything?"

"A-ah, no I just found out too." Merlin said. "I was on my way to see if she was with Gaius."

"No need, I already looked there." Arthur replied. "I asked Gaius where she could be and he said he hadn't the faintest."

"I'll check again; maybe she came back?" Merlin proposed.

"If you must." Arthur said. "And if you find her, retrieve me at once."

Merlin nodded and Arthur bounded in the opposite direction down the corridor.


	23. Chapter 23

"Gaius, is she here?!" Merlin asked as he bounded through the door to Gaius' apartment.

Gaius set down a purple bottle; startled.

"You haven't seen her either?" Gaius asked.

"No. Well actually I did. She went with the wolves, Gaius. She made an ice barrier to fend off Nedric and the riders."

"That girl! This is what happens when you two spend too much time together." Gaius scolded. "She becomes as dimwitted and as reckless as you!"

Merlin pushed his hurt ego to the side. "Ok, fine; but what's more important now is that we need to get Eilwen out of the forest. Nedric is going to kill her if we don't!"

"Oh dear." Gaius said in a grave voice.

"Any ideas?" Merlin asked.

Gaius thought. "I don't know what to tell you, Merlin. I have no idea where she went off to with those wolves; she doesn't know this land very well and she may be walking around in circles for all we know!"

"I'll look for her." Merlin said in a determined voice. "I'll look for her and I'll find her: even if it means getting killed in the process."

"Are you sure about that, Merlin? You have no idea where she is. You could search all night and not find anything."

Merlin straightened up. "That's a chance I have to take."

Gaius sighed. "Alright. At least take some food with you, no doubt you'll get hungry."

Merlin nodded and bounded for the door.

"Good luck! I want the both of you back _alive_!" Gaius shouted after him.

"Will do!" Merlin shouted back.

Gaius sighed again, returning his attention back to his bottles.

"Ah, to be young and stupid." He murmured.


	24. Chapter 24

Merlin exited the castle fairly easily: he just had to steer clear of Arthur.

He did as Gaius had instructed: he packed himself a loaf of bread, an apple, and a satchel of water. He made his way to where the pond was located; a perfect place to start.

Merlin checked to see if anyone was around. The coast seemed clear enough, so he began.

Merlin closed his eyes to concentrate; this spell was going to take a lot of energy and focus.

He extended his right hand and whispered the incantation.

When he was finished, he opened his eyes slowly. It took a few minutes for his eyes to properly adjust, but when they did Merlin was more than ecstatic that his spell worked.

The once green and lush forest now turned into shades of white and grey. The only thing that wasn't deprived of color was a bright light blue line that weaved its way through the forest.

Eilwen's essence trail.

Merlin had always wanted to try out this particular location spell, but was hesitant because it took away all the colors and hues that he normally saw; replacing them with the white and grey mixtures.

But seeing a person's essence line was well worth it.

Merlin wasn't surprised at all at the color of Eilwen's line; considering what she was.

He looked behind him to see what color his own line was.

His line glowed a brilliant red; almost like fire.

Merlin smiled, pleased with his own bright essence line.

But time was wasting away and Merlin needed to locate Eilwen.

He took a deep breath, concentrating on following her essence line, and walked on.


	25. Chapter 25

Once again, Eilwen was left alone with Cameron and a now sleeping Wynoa at the mouth of the cave.

Damon and Henery had gone off to find water; leaving the trio alone.

Eilwen and Cameron sat awkwardly next to each other at the cave opening as Wynoa snored away.

After what Wynoa had told Eilwen about Cameron and how he felt about her made any type of conversation between the two younglings difficult.

Cameron coughed; making Eilwen jump.

"So," he started. "Are you coming with us?"

Eilwen's head snapped to face him. "What?"

"Are you coming with us? You lead us this far out, are you going to travel with us?"

Eilwen hadn't thought about that. And Cameron did have a point: she had helped them this far, should she continue? Could she leave Camelot and run with the pack? Was there anything really left at Camelot for her?

Cameron waited for Eilwen's answer; hope reflecting in his eyes.

Eilwem tried to muster a smile. "Maybe; only time will tell."

Cameron's expression changed from hope to defeat and then back to hope.

"At least you didn't outright say no." he said smirking.

Eilwen sighed. "I would love to go with you, Cameron, but…"

"But?" Cameron badgered. "What do you have to loose?"

He was right. What did Eilwen had to loose? She already was a marked woman; she would probably be reprimanded if she returned to Camelot. And who would speak on behalf of her? Gaius probably, but they would think he was senile. Maybe Arthur? Maybe not; especially if he found out what she really was.

Merlin?

The though of Merlin being more than happy to consign Eilwen into the hands of Uther turned her stomach.

But there was a slight possibility that he might help her.

"The key word being slight." Eilwen muttered out loud.

"Huh?" Cameron asked confused.

"Oh, nothing." Eilwen recovered. "Just thinking about…something."

"Ah." Cameron said. He stood; stretching his legs. "It'll be dark soon; I hope Daman and Henery come back soon, I'm starving."

Eilwen grimaced: another night of eating freshly killed meat. What she wouldn't give for a lovely wiggling fish.

Night came quicker than Eilwen had predicted. Daman and Henery eventually returned to their makeshift camp with a few canteens of water. Every member drank their fill; then the sun set. After transforming, the pack set about hunting; leaving Eilwen to warm herself by the fire Henery had prepared.

It was chilly outside, so Eilwen tightly clutched her cloak.

She noticed a few lightning bugs around; but other than that the night was quiet.

Until the sound of breaking twigs made Eilwen freeze.

She listened closely.

A few moments, and then another crack.

"Hello?" Eilwen ventured.

Yet another crack.

Eilwen jumped up.

"Cameron?"

More sounds.

Eilwen brandished the knife she had tucked inside her pouch.

"Stay back; I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Eilwen with a knife?" came an oddly familiar voice. "Now that's new."

A figure emerged from the darkness beyond the fire; an all too familiar figure.

"Merlin?" Eilwen asked astonished.

"Yeah, it's me." Merlin said smiling. He moved a few steps closer.

Eilwen's astonishment vanished; she held the knife out in front of her.

Merlin stopped moving; instinctively raising his hands in surrender.

"Eilwen, put the knife away."

"Why?" Eilwen asked, anger in her tone.

"I'm here to help."

"Help; how? You're going to go back and report everything to Nedric?"

"No." Merlin replied. "He's bonkers; and I now know that you're telling the truth. I came here to take you back to Camelot."

"I have no intentions of returning." Eilwen said still holding the knife. "They saw me perform magic; I'm done for."

"They didn't see your face; you're still safe." Merlin said. "Please come back, everyone is sick with worry over where you went off to; even Arthur."

Eilwen's brow furrowed. "But what about the pack?" she asked, hands starting to shake. "I can't just up and leave them."

Merlin was afraid of this. "You've done so much for them already. I'm sure they can fend for themselves now."

"They can't, Merlin." Eilwen replied.

"And why not?" Merlin asked, starting to get annoyed. "They've been on their own before, they don't need Mother Eilwen to watch their every move."

Anger and hurt flashed across Eilwen's face. "You still don't understand."

Merlin made a deep sigh; he obviously wasn't getting anywhere with her. "I _want_ to understand."

Eilwen considered what he said. She slowly lowered her knife; returning it to her bag.

"If you want to understand, then stay with me. Help me get the pack to safety."

Merlin watched Eilwen closely; seeing if she would falter in her proposal. She was dead serious.

"Fine, I'll stay and help you."


	26. Chapter 26

Merlin shifted uncomfortably on the ground. He tried in vain to find a sitting position that didn't make his back tingle with numbness. Even the tree he was leaning up against didn't help: it only made his back hurt more. Eilwen sat curled near the mouth of the cave across from Merlin; her eyes staring off into space.

"Cold out here, isn't it?" Merlin said trying to break the silence.

Eilwen just nodded slowly; her eyes still cloudy with thought.

"I used to camp outside like this when I was younger." He continued. "I would sit and just look at the stars."

Eilwen moved her hood forward so it covered her eyes; leaving only her mouth exposed.

Merlin let out a disgruntled sigh. "What's wrong now?"

"Oh, nothing." Eilwen replied nonchalantly. "Nothings wrong at all; just that you said that you wouldn't care if Nedric came after me too. Now you're chatting about being a kid and looking at stars like none of that ever happened!"

"I said I was sorry." Merlin replied. "I'm helping you now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but only after you saw what Nedric really was: a nutter! Why couldn't you just trust me the first time? If you had, none of this would have happened."

She got him there. "I'm truly sorry about not believing you the first time. I should have."

Eilwen lowered her hood back, staring Merlin straight in the eyes.

"You're forgiven. But when I tell you something, please believe that's it's the truth. I would never lie to you Merlin: I never could."

Merlin gave a small smile. "Thanks. Same goes for you."

This time Eilwen smiled. Merlin didn't realize how much he had missed that smile until this very moment. A shiver went up his legs and he jerked.

"God, it is really cold out here." He said.

"Did you bring a blanket?" Eilwen inquired.

"Um, no."

Eilwen gave Merlin a 'that was a dumb idea' look. "Welp, night then."

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me?"

"Why should I?" Eilwen asked.

"Well, 'cause I gave you my piece of bread."

"Which tasted awful." Eilwen said playing with a strand of hair.

"And I'm here helping you now, aren't I?" Merlin offered. "That's worth something, yeah?"

"Sure." Eilwen replied. "It's worth all the gold in the world. Goodnight."

"Please, can I just borrow that cape of yours? I'll return it in the morning: promise."

Eilwen rolled her eyes. "And leave me to freeze my tail off? I don't think so. I'm keeping this cozy cape all to myself." She wrapped the cloak closer to her body and snuggled up on the floor of the cave.

Merlin shivered as he watched her. "_Please_?"

"Hush!" Eilwen scolded. "You should get some rest; there's going to be an awful lot of walking tomorrow."

Merlin groaned. "Can't wait."

"Well, well, well." Daman said crossing his arms. "What do we have here? It looks like our young miss took in a stray."

Eilwen struggled to open her eyes. Sunlight blinded her as she tried to adjust her eyesight.

She was still lying on the cave floor; her cloak wrapped tightly around her.

But she wasn't the only one the cloak was resting on.

A small groan came from next to her. Eilwen suddenly realized that she was lying next to something.

As her eyes adjusted, she saw exactly what.

Eilwen was not the only one who was wrapped up in the cloak; Merlin, still dozing, was nestled right next to her.

Eilwen shrieked from shock; jumping up and moving as far away from the scene as possible.

Merlin's eyes slowly opened. He looked around his surroundings; noticing that a group of four people were hovered over him.

"Why am I on the ground?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, you tell me!" Eilwen cried.

Merlin gave her a half-awake confused look. He lifted up a part of the green cloak; his eyes suddenly realizing what had happened.

"Oh."

"Oh?! Is that all you can say?" Eilwen shrieked.

"Well, it was cold last night, ok? I must have wondered over here half asleep looking for warmth: can you blame me?"

"Yes!" Eilwen replied throwing her hands up in the air.

Daman let out a small cough; breaking up the argument.

"If you please," he said. "Young Miss, I take it this is the fellow you were talking about earlier?"

Eilwen quickly fixed her hair. "Yes. Everyone this is Merlin."

Merlin smiled sleepily from his seat on the ground.

"He's decided to _finally _help us."

"How can you be so sure?" came Cameron's voice. "He rode for Nedric; can we _truly _trust him?"

"If the young miss says he's here to help, he's here to help." Henery said happily. "Do I sense a bit of jealousy in your voice, lad?" he playfully slapped Cameron on the back; but Cameron wasn't having it. He just stood there, glaring at Merlin.


	27. Chapter 27

"No doubt Nedric will be on his way here anytime now." Eilwen addressed the group. "We need to devise a plan to avoid him at all costs."

"We are unfamiliar with this land." Daman said. "The pack is relying on you to guide us, young miss."

Eilwen sighed heavily. "I myself am not too familiar with the land. I'm afraid it will be the blind leading the blind."

Merlin, who was pushed to the back of the cluster, raised his hand.

"Merlin?" Eilwen acknowledged.

"I know the land fairly well." He said. "I could lead the pack to the south; away from Nedric's planned route."

Eilwen nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. I'll keep watch on the rear and Merlin…"

"Why does _he_ have to lead us?" Cameron suddenly asked.

Eilwen was caught off guard by his question. "Well, um, Merlin knows Camelot and the land surrounding it much better than I do. It would be better if he lead you."

"But how can we trust him? He was with Nedric for the longest time; you told me how much he respected him. Why put your faith in him now? How do you know that he won't lead us straight into Nedric's arms?"

"Now just hold on a second." Merlin said.

"We have to trust the young miss' judgment." Wynoa replied. "If she says that Merlin can be trusted, then he can be trusted."

"What if she's wrong? What if he lied to her? What if…?"

"Enough!" Eilwen shouted, creating a hush over the group. "Look: I know that Merlin didn't believe me at first when I told him about you, but he eventually came to his senses."

"Thanks." Merlin said under his breath.

"I know he can be trusted." Eilwen continued. "He's a good man and a good friend. I trust him with my life. He helped me when I first came here: I owe a lot to him. So, if he says that he's going to help us, he speaks the truth." She smiled at Merlin.

Merlin was shocked at what Eilwen had said. He didn't know that she felt that way about him: even when he had been so horrid to her. His stomach lurched and he felt his face get warm.

"We believe you, young miss, and hearing you speak so highly of him only confirms that." Daman said. "The pack will follow him faithfully."

Cameron let out a snort; Henery nudged his arm.

"Good." Eilwen said content with the overall approval. "Then Merlin will lead us through the land. Does that sit well with you?"

Merlin swallowed hard at his given task. "Sure, why not."

The now larger pack trudged through the wilderness: Merlin at the front. Daman and Wynoa, hand-in-hand, walked behind him; Henery at Daman's left side. Eilwen and Cameron brought up the rear. Cameron hadn't said a word since they left camp. Eilwen concluded that he was still upset about her decision to let Merlin lead; so she didn't dare speak to him.

The group walked all morning, until the sun sank lower in the sky. They decided that now was a good time to take a short break. Merlin located a pond where they could retrieve water.

Eilwen leaned down, greedily scoping handfuls of water up to her mouth. It was hotter than usual out and all the walking was quickly draining her energy.

Between her eight hundredth mouthful she noticed another reflection had appeared in the water next to her.

Cameron kneeled on Eilwen's right side; gazing at the water.

"I know what you're thinking." He said. "A swim would be rather nice, wouldn't it?"

Eilwen, a tad shocked that Cameron was talking to her again, nodded slowly in agreement. She had thought about taking a quick dip in the cool water; she was a mermyd after all. But she was on a mission: leisure time had to wait.

"I wouldn't tell anyone if you wanted to." Cameron said still gazing at the water.

"It's fine; I just needed a quick drink." Eilwen replied.

"But don't your people _need_ water in more ways than other beings?"

Eilwen nodded again, not quite sure where this conversation was going. "That's true"

Cameron suddenly turned to face Eilwen; concern and hurt in his eyes.

"Come with us."

"I am going with you. Why do you think I'm..?"

"No." Cameron firmly corrected. "I want you to go with us: forever."

Eilwen's eyes widened. "Cameron."

"I mean it. You could travel with us; you could see so many things, Eilwen! You won't have to worry about what you are: you can be free."

Eilwen frowned. Cameron saw her facial change and grasped her hands.

"Stay with _me_."

Eilwen's heart ached for the poor boy. Wynoa's words echoed through her head.

"Cameron, I would love to go with you and the pack, but…"

"It's _him_ isn't it?" Cameron growled his eyes narrowing.

"No. It's me. I want to stay at Camelot. It's like a second home to me; I feel that I _need_ to be there."

Cameron's grip tightened on her hands. "Liar."

"I'm not lying." Eilwen replied firmly.

"You are; you just don't know it." Cameron dropped her hands. "I had hoped…never mind." He stood. "The offer still stands, Eilwen. You decide."

Eilwen sat frozen on the ground, watching Cameron walk off.

He rounded a corner, almost waling straight into Merlin who was coming in the opposite direction. Cameron passed him quietly. Merlin looked at him and then looked at Eilwen.

"What's wrong with him?"

Eilwen snapped out of her daze.

"I don't know." She replied. "But I think he knows something."

Merlin gave her a confused look. "Ok, how does that work then?"  
Eilwen met his eyes; she felt something in the pit of her stomach.

"Haven't the faintest." She lied.

Was Cameron right?

Eilwen certainly hoped not.


End file.
